


1796 Broadway FAQ

by rainproof, teaberryblue



Series: Earth-1796 [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1796 Broadway, FAQ, Meta, Other, supplemental reading material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frequently Asked Questions about 1796 Broadway!  You've got questions, we've got answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



Welcome to the 1796 Broadway FAQ! Your humble authors have been getting a lot of similar questions in comments, so we thought we'd do up a separate work to answer any questions you might have. 

Each question has its own chapter to prevent unwanted spoilers, read them all or just the ones that interest you. [We recommend using the full-page index, it makes the FAQ-questions as chapter titles easier to read.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1303975/navigate)

Chapters labeled as having spoilers have spoilers for things that have NOT happened in the fic yet, but have been written.

Please feel free to ask additional questions in the comments!

~Tea & Rain


	2. When (date-wise) does this story take place?

This story begins in autumn of 2013. 

In MCU canon, everything is pushed forward, so the events of Iron Man took place over Christmas, 2013, in spite of the film being released in Spring, 2013. In order to be able to line up real-world events with story events, we decided to push film events backward: assume the Battle of New York was summer, 2012, and IM3 was Christmas, 2012. Thor:TDW took place right around the beginning of this story. 

AoS is theoretically happening concurrently to this, but is irrelevant as none of the Avengers know about it.


	3. How old are the various characters in the story?

There are a lot of age-related inconsistencies in the movies, so we’ve just decided on ages for our own purposes, using some MCU and some 616 ages/birthdays. At the beginning of the fic:

Bruce is 44-- his birthday is December 18, 1968.  
Tony is 43-- his birthday is May 29, 1970.  
Pepper is 39.  
Clint is 38-- his birthday is June 18, 1975.  
Natasha doesn’t know her birthday, but assume she’s around 30 (more on that in the fic)  
Becky is 29  
Steve is 27 or 95-- his birthday is the 4th of July in 1918.  
Rachel is 24.


	4. Is Steve/Tony your endgame pairing?  (spoilers)

Yes! There will be (lots, and lots, and lots) trials and tribulations, but the fic is tagged as Steve/Tony for a reason.


	5. What are the "Other Secondary Ships" mentioned in your tags? (SPOILERS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ANSWER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS NOT YET POSTED AS OF MARCH 12 2014.

The following are all the pairings 1796 Broadway will ultimately include (alphabetical by first name). Some are plot related, some are passing mentions, some are one sided or one-night-stands. **There is nothing we (or the characters) consider infidelity, non-con, or dub-con in this fanfic, though characters will sometimes have differing understandings of a given relationship.** If you have concerns about how we have tagged our fic, please feel free to comment here, there, or e-mail us at 1796Broadway - at - gmail - dot - com.

Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov  
Clint Barton/Rebecca Quan  
Clint Barton/Tony Stark  
James Rhodes/Carol Danvers  
One-sided Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers  
Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov  
Past Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse  
Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov  
Past Steve Rogers/Madeleine Joyce  
Past Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter  
Past One-sided Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes  
Steve Rogers/Rachel Leighton  
Steve Rogers/Rebecca Quan  
Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
Thor/Jane Foster  
Tiberius Stone/Tony Stark  
Tony Stark/Janet Van Dyne  
Tony Stark/Pepper Potts  
Tony Stark/Rebecca Quan

Despite other pairings containing Steve or Tony, Steve/Tony will always remain the central pairing of the story. 


	6. Are you killing any characters?  (spoilers)

1796 Broadway will contain no major character deaths. Things may look grim for certain characters from time to time, but if we planned on killing anyone we would tag accordingly, we promise!


	7. What do you consider Steve and Tony’s sexual orientations to be?

Tony is bisexual and publically out. He would probably identify as “equal opportunity” or “why’re you asking, baby, see something you like?” His previous public relationships have only been with women. 

Steve is what we would call bisexual, but he’s not entirely comfortable with the idea of labeling his sexuality. He tends to be a hopeless romantic and falls in love with his close friends, regardless of gender.


	8. Is Steve a virgin?  (spoilers)

Nope! His sexual history is described in some detail in the fic, so if you’re curious, just keep reading, and you’ll find out more.


	9. Why is Steve complaining about being able to see computer screens at the beginning of the fic?  He’s a supersoldier and clearly capable of quickly adapting to technology.

Steve is both of those things. He’s also trying to get hard copies of Tony being an ass so that he can have them on file to show to Fury if the need ever arises-- he doesn’t trust Tony not to delete digital copies of that sort of thing. So, in short, he’s 100% trolling Tony. (You’ll notice that by about 50 chapters in, he’s using the same tools he’d been complaining about perfectly capably.) 

The tech Steve DOES have trouble with are things that take years of practice to learn-- he’s an extremely slow typist, which is why he gets Tony to trick him out with a tablet and stylus, and in-depth computer programs that take a long time to master, like, say, Photoshop or Illustrator, are probably out of his league. And, like most modern people, he occasionally can’t find a button on his phone to use a function he hasn’t used before. But the entire premise of this fic is predicated on Steve coming up with what he thought was a plausible excuse to get Tony to put things in writing.


	10. Why are other members of the team mad at/not friends with/less close to Tony in the early chapters of this story?

When 1796 Broadway starts, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint have been cohabiting for almost a year, while Tony was in California until roughly May after the events of IM3. The others know each other and have built a rapport through constant contact, while Tony is a new addition to the mix.

Keep in mind that not all characters communicate through writing! Bruce and Tony rarely write one another, but they’re close friends and spend time together that isn’t documented via letters.


	11. Will Bucky or Coulson be appearing in this story?

1796 Broadway is MCU canon compliant through Thor: The Dark World, but will not be compliant with Winter Soldier or Agents of Shield. 

Neither author has the free time/regular TV access required to keep up with AoS, so you can assume that those things are happening but without the knowledge of the Avengers in New York.

TWS is right out, we are taking the Avengers in another direction entirely, though Bucky certainly gets _mentioned_ quite a lot.


	12. Why are these two characters claiming different things happened?  Why was XYZ not mentioned again?

All characters in 1796 Broadway should be considered unreliable narrators. Each character has a set of motives and goals that may or may not involve being dishonest from time to time, consciously or unconsciously. They’re also very different people from different backgrounds - people often see the same set of events differently based on their experiences and background. Our characters are no different - you can't always take what they say at face value.

Sometimes characters in the story, much like real people, will talk about things that never pan out or happen. A character mentioning something/planning something isn’t a guarantee it will be chronicled in the fic.


	13. Are there any original characters/OCs in this story?

There is one OC who actually writes letters: Earnest Jordan, who works in the SI HR department. However, it's unclear whether he writes the letters, or they're written by his secretary and signed by him. Avery Clark, who does not write letters but also works in HR, is an OC. Unnamed background characters are also generally (though not always) OCs, and occasionally, a name will appear in a news article that is not actually associated with the Marvel Universe. 

Almost every named character in this story is a character lifted from the Marvel Universe. We will never use an original character if there is a Marvel character that can reasonably fill that role.


	14. Who the heck is… Becky?

  


  
(Captain America, Morales/Bachalo 2002)

Becky (Rebecca Quan) is a canon character that Steve briefly dated in the Captain America comic books. For a great overview of her character, check out [ this dreamdwidth post](http://muccamukk.dreamwidth.org/606232.html) – not written by us, but a GREAT summary of her personality and how she interacts with Steve in canon.


	15. Who the heck is... T/Ty?  (spoilers)

Ty is Tiberius Stone, Tony Stark’s childhood “best friend” (We’ll leave that one to interpretation...) an sometimes-rival.

There is a lot of fandom speculation that Ty may have been Tony’s boyfriend at one point, backed up by suggestions from the comic creators themselves (though that is not explicitly canon). 

Ty makes a brief appearance in the Spidey comics; unfortunately he's a totally different character in all but name. We're NOT using the Spidey version. We tend to pretend it doesn't exist.

Unfortunately, the issues containing Tiberius Stone aren't available digitally... but here is a great summary of Ty’s presence in the Iron Man comics (again, not written by us!):

[Part 1](http://stalkerbunny.livejournal.com/204542.html)  
[Part 2](http://stalkerbunny.livejournal.com/205099.html)


	16. Who the heck is... Rachel? (spoilers)

  


Rachel Leighton is Diamondback, a sometimes-villain, sometimes-ally of Captain America and the rest of the Avengers. In the comic books, she and Steve dated briefly. 

Scans_Daily Diamondback Archive  
Diamondback on Wikia


	17. What kind of dog is Moose?

Moose is a Great Pyrenees/German Shepherd mix, male, about two years old. [Here’s a link to the Google Image Search](https://www.google.com/search?q=great+pyrenees/german+shepherd+mix&client=firefox-a&hs=fs9&rls=org.mozilla:en-US:official&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=WNghU6C8OsjbkQftwYDYCw&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=1083&bih=836).

Moose is a rescue dog who was trained as a therapy dog-- Tony was careful to get a rescue as he thought it would be important to Steve.


	18. Will any animals be harmed in this story? (spoilers)

No. While there is a chapter early in the story that talks about Laika, the space dog, and is quite sad, none of the living animals in this story will be seriously injured.


	19. I want to see (insert character here) or (insert pairing here) in the fic!  Is this going to happen?

Anything is possible – if we’ve already planned it out, it will, but we won’t insert characters or plot points due to reader requests. We write so far in advance of posting dates that this just isn’t possible.


	20. I would like to write a fanfiction based on the events in this story.  Would that be okay?

Of course! _1796 Broadway_ is obviously a fanfiction, and we own none of the characters! We are very supportive of the idea of expanding and sharing ideas in fanworks, so please feel free. If you want to ask us questions while working on your fic, let us know and we will try our best to give you the info you need without spoiling you. 

We recommend using the tags "1796 Broadway" and "Earth-1796" in your "other tags" section if you want to make it easy for people to find works written in this universe.

Our shared tumblr, [1796 Meta](http://1796meta.tumblr.com/), has an open askbox and is a great way to contact both authors at once.


	21. Can I write an “official” prequel/sequel to 1796 Broadway?

The only “official” fiction for this universe will be fiction written by Tea or Rain. You’re welcome to write what-ifs/fix-its/whatever you like (at any rating you like) … but we are reserving the label “official” for works that one of us has put together.

We will be happy to approve your fic as a related work and link to it in our appendix, though!


	22. Who writes which characters?

In alphabetical order:

Becky: Tea, occasionally Rain  
Bruce: Rain, occasionally Tea  
Clint: Rain, occasionally Tea  
Natasha: Tea  
Rachel: Split  
Steve: Tea  
Thor: Split  
Tony: Rain

Tea writes most of the minor chararacters (Rhodey, Carol, Fury, Hill, etc), though not all of them. 

We do edit each other's letters as well, with the characters we share.


End file.
